The Hunchback of Notre Dame III
by SantaAnna
Summary: Set after the events of The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Esmeralda and Quasimodo go time traveling to 2017 Toronto and are shocked to learn that Torontonians have a very different lifestyle from the Parisians of their era (1482 AD). They explore the city, until they encounter Clopin, who is now a Maple Leafs goalie. Clopin takes both Esmeralda and Quasimodo for ransom.
1. Chapter 1: Time Travel

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME! THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME IS PROPERTY OF DISNEY.

This is my first attempt at a real time travel fic. I have really been to Canada once, back in 2012. I will be exaggerating and adding some things to make the fic look better. The main idea and the things that happen did really happen. (you'll see it as you read the fic)

Enjoy and good luck reading this!

* * *

The Hunchback of Notre Dame III

Chapter 1: Time Travel

It was a stormy afternoon in 1482 Paris. Thunder was roaring and there was so much lightning. Heavy rain caused floods near the River Seine. People were taking shelter in cramped thatched houses. Life basically came to a halt around three o' clock in the afternoon.

Quasimodo was locked up in the bell towers of the Notre Dame when the priest informed everyone to seek shelter in the chapel. He pulled the chain that was attached to one of the piles until the pile broke. Judge Frollo helped him get out of the bell tower and took him downstairs towards the chapel.

Fifteen minutes later, Quasimodo had arrived at the chapel, where he met Esmeralda, a young Gypsy woman in her late teens. The chapel was packed with people, many of whom were peasants, trying to seek shelter from severe thunderstorms that hit Paris that afternoon.

"Oh my gosh…" said Esmeralda in broken Parisian French. "I need help from you guys", said Quasimodo in broken Parisian French.

Esmeralda had heard of the secret door in the back of the chapel where a time machine that would take her and Quasimodo to modern-day Toronto was found. Quasimodo immediately followed Esmeralda towards the secret door, where they got into a mining cart and pressed the red START button on the cart. The mining cart immediately went towards the black hole.

"Whoa, did we just get into a black hole?" asked Esmeralda in broken Parisian French. "No, I didn't notice it until now", responded Quasimodo in broken Parisian French.

Both Esmeralda and Quasimodo went towards a black hole for twenty minutes. While in the black hole, they noticed bright yellow stars that were shaped in the forms of animals, as well as Judge Frollo and Clopin, both villains of the story.

After twenty minutes, the companions had arrived in Toronto around the year 2017. They got off the mining cart around the area between the CN Tower and the Rogers Centre.

Both Quasimodo and Esmeralda were shocked to see modern life in the beautiful city of Toronto. There were people with the latest iPhones, Nike sneakers, and beautiful cars all over the place.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now! It's a short chapter, but it should be longer as you read more of the fic. This is only the beginning, so please come back to see what happens next in the fic.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day in Toronto

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME! THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME IS PROPERTY OF DISNEY.

So I just came back from shopping with my mother and I'm working on the second chapter today. I am using this time to think of new ideas for my fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Hunchback of Notre Dame III

Chapter 2: First Day in Toronto

After Quasimodo and Esmeralda had gotten off the mining cart, they began to walk towards the entrance of the CN Tower, one of the tallest buildings in all of Canada. The sun was shining and brightening towards noon.

Esmeralda went towards the ticket office outside the entrance, where she asked the ticket clerk for two adult tickets up the CN Tower.

"I would like two adult tickets up the CN Tower please." asked Esmeralda in broken Parisian French.

"Sure, that would be twenty dollars Canadian." responded the ticket clerk.

The ticket clerk gave Esmeralda two tickets, one for her, and one for Quasimodo. She and Quasimodo entered the tower, where they had to stand in line with the other Canadians.

Thirty minutes later, both companions finally reached the glass elevator, where they took them up the tower. Quasimodo and Esmeralda were inside the elevator packed with a school group from a Hamilton elementary school.

The elevator took thirty seconds to reach the top of the tower, and the people had gotten off towards the restaurant. Esmeralda took Quasimodo's hands towards the viewing area. From her eyes, she saw the beautiful city of Toronto and its skyline, plus Lake Ontario.

After a while, Esmeralda and her companion Quasimodo went back towards the glass elevator. The elevator was packed with British tourists who were wearing Swiss Army backpacks on their backs this time. Once they had gotten off the elevator, both companions went inside the glass elevator, where they took them back to the ground floor.

Finally, Quasimodo and Esmeralda left the glass elevator on the ground floor and went towards the glass exit. They were now outside the glass entrance of the CN Tower.

Esmeralda once again took Quasimodo's hands and dragged him towards the Hilton hotel in downtown Toronto. Fifteen minutes later, they approached the hotel lobby of the Hilton, where they checked in for the night.

After they had checked in for the night, they walked towards the elevators, which took them towards the sixth floor. The sixth floor was where their room was located, and had a king-sized bed, a flat-screen Samsung TV, and other typical hotel amenities, plus a nice view of downtown Toronto. Quasimodo and Esmeralda began to lie on the king-sized bed.

Around six-thirty in the evening, Esmeralda ordered a Disney movie on the hotel's TV. She pressed the buttons on the remote to rent the movie, and the screen showed the following text: "We are about to charge "Pocahontas" to your room. The rental is $4.99 per 24-hour viewing period. Do you wish to continue?" She pressed the green button on the remote, and the movie was charged to her room.

She and Quasimodo watched Pocahontas in peace and sang the lyrics to "Colors of the Wind". After the movie had ended around eight o'clock at night, she and Quasimodo went to bed with the lights off.


End file.
